Sarah Mycroft Holmes
Biography Little is known about this mysterious woman. On one hand, she does come from a modern era in history, since she has knowledge of both electronic devices (such as computers and smartphones) and modern cars. Sarah has also previously invented many strange gadgets, and has said to others that she came from a scientist family. But she can't remember what her parents were like or where she came from. Her goal is also suspicious. Sarah has often told others that she came to the Warehouse in order to find objects that she lost. But when confronted with the question of where would she put them, and what they actually were, she would only reply with a shrug. As proven by her manner around both artifacts and fellow Agents, she has worked for some type of Warehouse type organization. This means that she knows the proper way to care for any artifact, whether from the Warehouse or not. She has also gone on missions with other Agents, but she can only remember that they were looking for bad artifacts. Once they were found, the artifacts were used for world domination. Warehouse 13 Sarah came to the Warehouse after mysteriously appearing in a large field far away from the Warehouse. (See Relationships for more information.) She first appeared woozy and weak from dehydration, but soon recovered after a trip to the Warehouse. According to Mrs. Fredric, she had her memory wiped by a unstable but unknown artifact. The fact that she couldn't remember her name but knew where to look to find what town contains the Warehouse turned her into a bit of an enigma. This feeling changed, however, when on her way out of Univille, she started feeling strange around a certain artifact-a book called the Hound of the Baskervilles. She found it before any Warehouse Agent could, and promptly laid it on a nearby table where anyone could find it. Then, when the Hound was summoned by an Agent named Pete Lattimer, Sarah pushed him out of the way, only to receive minor injuries. She was later visited by a mysterious woman who she remembered seeing at the Warehouse. The woman introduced herself as Mrs Fredric, and explained that Sarah had been selected to be an Agent of Warehouse 13 for both her courage and previous artifact experience. Sarah only smiled in response, as if she'd been looking for the Warehouse all that time. Personality Her vibrant personality has brightened up many people's lives and her hardworking manner has made her a top contender in the Warehouse. She is caring, helpful and an all around sweetheart: always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone who needs it. Sarah's vast intelligence has also made her a great assistant to all those both above her in status and on the same level. She can fix most computers as well as artificial intelligence. When confronted with something that she has never seen before, she has been known to fiddle with it in order to see how it works under pressure. But her previous experience with an extremely evil Warehouse-type organization has left her scarred both mentally and spiritually. Sarah has been found unable to keep most friends outside of the Warehouse, and is often plagued with horrific nightmares and the occasional rapid mood change. Her aura has been described as pitch black, a sign of darkness and immense emotional pain. But once you gain her trust, she will make sure that nothing can hurt you again. Another thing to consider is her utter willingness to follow orders, no matter the consequences. She is extremely loyal to Artie, and is willing to do whatever he asks without complaint. Unlike Claudia, she prefers not to poke fun at the Senior Agent, especially when it comes to his love of old technology. Sarah is a pacifist by choice, and would rather out-science her enemies then out-right kill them with any sort of weapon. This is because she was often forced to kill other agents during her time before the Warehouse. But she is not afraid to let someone or something else kill for her, especially when it's the Hound of the Baskervilles. Despite this, she does charge her Tesla, but has a habit of never using it. Instead, she relies upon her intelligence and quick reflexes to get out of a situation quickly. Relationships * Arthur Nielsen: see Personality for more info. * Ever since Agents Pete Lattimer and Claudia Donovan found Sarah in a nearby field, they had kept a close eye on her for the good of the Warehouse. But when Sarah saved Pete's life from the Hound of the Baskervilles, both Pete and Claudia became more caring towards the newcomer. ** Claudia herself considers Sarah to be the "little sister" of the Warehouse. * She respects Agent Felix Draco, and looks up to him as a mentor. He was one of the first to gain her trust, and is very respected in the eyes of his enigmatic fellow Agent. * Megan Wilcoxson was the first Warehouse Agent (besides Artie) to meet Sarah at the Warehouse, and because of Meg's vibrant personality, quickly became the lone traveler's best friend. Artifacts Recovered *The Hound of the Baskervilles Artifact History Sarah uses an electronic wristwatch to better be able to tell when events will occur. She also keeps a backpack full of random gadgets, inventions and other items which she uses from time to time. These include many harmless Artifacts which she has used to create her various inventions. Nevertheless, she has become so used to dealing with dangerous artifacts that she wouldn't even think about touching a single object (Artifact or otherwise) unless she has dealt with it in the past. The only exception to this rule has been Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe. Not only does she use it for its abilities, but also to look more trusting. This has lead her to gain more information about any particular subject then usual. However, she tends to use the pipe as a last resort option due to its side effects. The Hound of the Baskervilles has also become a last-resort option due to its killer instincts. Despite that, Sarah has managed to contain its violent tendencies via mental connection. In other words, she can tell the Hound who and who not to kill, and even summon it to protect her from enemies. This connection can often be described as a more complex version of the one Artie has with his dog Trailer. Trivia * Constantly quotes favorite movies and can usually identify the movie that a quote may come from. * Due to her quick reflexes, she can tell whenever something bad will happen. This has caused her to save many people's lives from imminent danger. She is believed to have "learned" her reflexes from intense psychological training. It also causes her to know where any one person is at any given time. * She suffers from triskaidekaphobia, or the fear of the number thirteen. * Is obsessed with chocolate, especially dark chocolate. * Sarah often refers to strangers as Master or Mistress, and friends by their first names. If someone prefers to be called a certain nickname (ex. Megan being called Meg), then she'll respect their wishes. The only exception to this rule is Mrs. Fredric, who Sarah refers to as Mrs. Fredric. * Enjoys puzzles, British period films and Sherlock Holmes stories. ** Her favorite Holmes story is The Hound of the Baskervilles. * Often plays her violin in between missions and other activities. The music calms her down and keeps her sane. * When not working, she can be found volunteering at the local library. * Has been known to dress in various disguises, including a complete Sherlock Holmes costume. ** The deerstalker in particular has become Sarah's signature piece. * When nervous, she is prone to absentmindedly taking things apart and putting them together again. Category:Agents Category:Warehouse 13